Une rencontre imprévue
by Tsukiyo69
Summary: La jeune Hinata, nouvelle ANBU, est envoyée en mission d'assassinat à Suna. Mais la mission ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu... Hinata/Gaara


**Une rencontre imprévue**

Une ombre se glissa dans la nuit. La ville était silencieuse et vide. Son capuchon ne laissait échapper qu'une mèche bleue et deux yeux de nacre.  
Lorsqu'un chat miaula, la silhouette tressaillit. Il ne fallait pas se faire prendre. Elle continua son chemin sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme qui la surveillait. Celui-ci guettait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une petite maison aux volets fermés lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Elle essaya vainement de fuir. Trop tard. L'homme esquissa un mouvement et elle fut prise au piège dans un cocon de sable.

* * *

"_Ah là là ! Ma première mission en tant qu'anbu et déjà, je suis repérée et je manque de me faire prendre !_ " pensa Hinata.

La jeune fille fuyait à travers la forêt des alentours de Suna. Elle repensa au jeune homme roux qui l'avait coincée. Il l'avait fixée dans les yeux et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ils étaient restés là en silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis il lui avait dit de ne plus se faire prendre et d'être plus silencieuse. Et aussi d'éviter d'accepter ce genre de mission, de les laisser à ceux qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer. Puis il l'avait libéré.

Hinata n'avait pas bougée, trop surprise qu'il la laisse partir. Soudain, il s'était approché et l'avait embrassé. Réagissant, elle l'avait frappée au visage de toutes ses forces et avait fuit. En y repensant, elle rougit de plus belle. Elle le trouvait mignon, c'est sûr mais elle ne savait pas qui il était !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas non plus les deux mercenaires. La dernière chose dont elle s'aperçut, ce fut un violent coup dans le dos et le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

* * *

Hinata se réveilla la tête embrumée. Elle n'avait pas mal, à vrai dire, elle se sentait légère. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était une chambre d'hôpital dont les rideaux laissaient passer un filet de lumière. Ce devait être le matin, tôt, très tôt. Dehors, deux personnes discutaient :

- "Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, Maître Kazekage ! Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance ! "

- "... Comment va-t-elle?"

- "Elle est sonnée et a une côte cassée. Elle a reçu un sacré choc."

C'était vrai. Hinata n'arrivait pas à garder l'équilibre. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La personne continua :

- "Ses agresseurs n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! Heureusement que vous étiez là ! Ces marchands d'esclaves sont près à tout pour arriver à leurs fins !"

Des marchands d'esclaves ! Hinata n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il n'y en avait plus depuis longtemps ! Sauf ...oui...sauf les déserteurs...et leur principal client, le pays de l'Ombre. Mais ils étaient si forts que personne n'osait les provoquer.  
Et ... c'était le Kazekage en personne qui l'avait sauvée ! Elle, une anbu en mission d'assassinat !

- "Maître Kazekage, je vous ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite !"

Ignorant totalement la consigne, le Kazekage entra, suivit de près par l'infirmier, paniqué.

- "...tu es réveillée..."

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Hinata ouvrit de très grands yeux. Le Kazekage n'était autre que le jeune homme roux de la veille !

- "Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ? Nous avons à discuter."

Le Kazekage ne tolérerait aucun refus, et l'infirmier le sentit.

- "Bien, Maître Kazekage."

Il sortit en fermant la porte. Le jeune homme vérifia que personne d'autre ne les écoutait puis s'approcha d'Hinata.

- "...mon nom est Gaara", annonça-t-il sans prélude. "Et quel est le nom de la belle kunoichi qui vient de risquer sa vie deux fois de suite cette nuit ?" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- "Hi...Hinata !"

Gaara sourit, amusé par sa timidité. Décidément, il était vraiment mignon. Hinata se ressaisit, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse valable pour justifier sa présence à cette heure de la nuit !

A sa grande surprise, le Kazekage ne lui demanda pas d'explications. A la place, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

- "Ravi de te rencontrer", ajouta-t-il avec un autre sourire craquant. "Espérons à l'avenir que nous ayons à travailler ensemble dans d'autres conditions."

Bizarrement, quelque chose disait à la jeune fille qu'elle allait rapidement emménager à Suna.

* * *

**Voilà un one-shot que j'ai écris il y quatre ans pour une amie. Un couple pas si répandu que ça, mais qui m'a bien fait sourire. J'ai rendu Gaara plus séducteur, ce qu'on ne voit pas souvent. ^^**


End file.
